ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Anyone, even unregistered contributors, may nominate any registered user. (Sorry, no IPs can be the featured user.) The voting will be done starting March April, and will be organised as follows... Mr. Example Guy (Heading 3) He is a good, active user. He's never been blocked (not a real requirement), and some of his works have been featured XYZs before. (Nominator must sign here.) Acception (Heading 4) Mr. Example Guy (Talk) 20:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Support (Heading 4) #I agree with nominator's reason. (Voter must sign votes.) Oppose (Heading 4) #I don't think so. He's not that active, and doesn't even exist! (Voter must sign votes.) Comment (Heading 4) *I can't believe some nut job nominated a nonexistent user. *Wow, guys! Thanks for the nomination! Mr. Example Guy (Talk) 20:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nomination successful. Mr. Example Guy is month's featured user. Rules ﻿As seen above, the voting, whether support or oppose, must be in a numbered list to be easily counted. Comments are in a regular bulleted list. Also, the nominee must accept the nomination. Unregistered contributors may vote as well, but they must give a reason. Normal users can, but it's not necessary. However, all opposing votes must have a reason. Previous Winners *April: Roads *May: AncientMinisterz *June: Omernoy121 The Nominations! Charbel2001 For: # Aganist: #You are a great user here,but you stole images from DeviantART.Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 09:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #Like Brian said before, all your pictures are stolen from DeviantART. Also, you aren't that active. Sorry, there will always be a next time.Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Stop stealing images,or at least give them credits.If you do it,you maybe will nominated.Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) * I'm not stealing the pics, I'm giving them the credit.I'm only adding the pics on the pages to make them look cool.And Omernoy121,I'm not that active cause I have school.User:Charbel2001 * Giving them credits? Oh yeah? I look at your pages and I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 09:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, sorry Charbel for saying you aren't that active, but you didn't give any of your aliens credit. For anything (name, powers, picture). Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah,it's againts the rules if you don't give them credits. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) * All the credits are for Chizzle and Deviantdeath69 on deviantart.User:Charbel2001 * PUT IT ON YOUR PAGE! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 08:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Waiyenoo111 He is a great and a nice user here,I nominated him! Brianultimatedragon For 1. I vote for him! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 09:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) 2. He is a great and nice user, with really good series, and he is also very active. You got my vote. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) 3. Do I seriously need to explain why? A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 11:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Againts 1. Comments *Looks like Dave will win! Everyone say "Hooray!"! HOORAY!Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 09:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Forums